


Chained Up

by CosmicallyLyss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Snowballing, Sub Kang Yeosang, Subspace, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Verbal Humiliation, insanely soft, kinda minimal but it's there, the aftercare is soft, the aftercare scene has, this is 10.6k words of smut, what the hell am I writing, what the hell did i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: "So, Mr. Kang, do you happen to have any idea why you're here today?""If you say 'you're under arrest for stealing my heart', I will get up and I will leave."_______________________________________________aka, some members of ATEEZ have been getting handcuffs at fansigns, and I haven't seen this topic come up in fics yet, so thank whoever gave Seonghwa handcuffs for this shameless mess





	Chained Up

**Author's Note:**

> aye so if anyone that's clicked on this has read my stuff before, any smutty content is soft and not thaaaaaat graphic,, but this,, this most definitely is. As for the whole degradation/humiliation, 'slut' and words of that nature are used so if that isn't your cup of tea, there's your warning. The first basically pwp I'm posting on here and y e a h this really be happening. props to VIXX for the title, I listened to Chained Up on repeat while writing this. So uhmm,,,, I hope you enjoy?? This is highkey the first time I'm writing graphic smut so eyyy let's just see how this goes~

"So, Mr. Kang, do you happen to have any idea why you're here today?" Seonghwa’s tone was light but teasing, and the way he was looking down at Yeosang - who was currently sat down in the desk chair of his room, hands a bit preoccupied - made the younger boy shiver. Seonghwa’s hair fell in loose waves over his eyes, and the blonde color truly shone in the dim light of the bedroom. The way he was standing up, not bending down in the slightest when he spoke to Yeosang, commanded attention. It was as if Seonghwa was talking above Yeosang instead of to him, which made the dark-haired boy crane his neck up to try and get some of his boyfriend’s attention. “I asked you a question, didn’t I? Do you know why you’re here?”

 

“If you say ‘you’re under arrest for stealing my heart’, I will get up and I will leave.” Yeosang wished there was any weight behind his words, and prayed that Seonghwa couldn’t hear the pleading tone behind his empty threat to leave. Yeosang would cross his arms over his chest if they weren’t already situated behind his back, held together by the pair of golden handcuffs Seonghwa had been gifted by a fan earlier in the day. For at least a half hour, Seonghwa had been walking around the room while Yeosang sat stuck in the chair, only able to watch what Seonghwa was doing. And even if the acts were completely innocent - the older boy was only tidying up the room - Yeosang wanted to be out of the cuffs. He wanted to get up from the chair and touch Seonghwa. He wanted Seonghwa.

 

Technically, Yeosang could get up from the wooden chair. It was only his arms that were out of commission, wrists bound in gold, but he wasn’t tied to the chair at all. At least, not by anything physical. But Seonghwa had told him to stay sitting, so he sat. And waited. For anything. For what felt like ages. Yeosang’s lips turned themselves into a pout when Seonghwa didn’t react to his response. Seonghwa wanted an answer, and Yeosang gave one, so what the hell was he waiting for?

 

“That’s not right.” Seonghwa stated, still looking at the wall past Yeosang. Yeosang whined, and then mentally kicked himself. Sure, he and Seonghwa hadn’t had the chance to do anything past soft pecks on the forehead in upwards of a week, and Seonghwa had promised Yeosang he’d make the younger see stars in a positively sinful whisper when they entered their dorm building, but Seonghwa hadn’t done anything - except deny Yeosang of attention, not counting when he originally restrained Yeosang with the handcuffs. So the fact that Yeosang was already getting worked up was just a bit pathetic. At least Seonghwa hadn’t called him out on it - yet. “Do you have another guess?”

 

“No-” Yeosang’s word came out strangled, and he cleared his throat before speaking again. “No, I don’t.”

 

“Of course you don’t…” Seonghwa sounded disappointed, and it made Yeosang want to scream. “It’s because of how you were acting earlier. Don’t act like you didn’t see it. You and I both know you’re beautiful, but to flaunt it around right in front of me when you know cameras of all our fans are rolling? Either you’ve just been so desperate this past week that you can’t even keep your composure for a few hours, or you wanted to be a little tease like that. Which one is it?”

 

Yeosang was only wearing a light tee shirt and pair of athletic shorts, but he still felt hot all over. Seonghwa knowing how to read Yeosang like a book coupled with the fact that he was talking to him without paying any mind to him just made Yeosang’s blood run hot. Sure, Seonghwa was right. Yeosang had become fed up with only being able to get himself off hurriedly in the shower this past week, and wanted to make it known to Seonghwa that he was missing - craving - him, but he wasn’t exactly expecting this to take place. “Both…” He mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“What was that? You need to speak clearly if you want me to understand you.” Seonghwa was smirking, and it made Yeosang shift in his seat, squeezing his thighs together and whining as if that would help his situation in any way.

 

“I said both. I-I...” Yeosang shivered once more, looking up at Seonghwa. His brow furrowed, a weak “Please…” falling from his lips. Did Yeosang know what exactly he was asking for? No. Did that stop him from repeating the word once more? No.

 

Seonghwa had no visible change in his demeanor, making Yeosang go more insane by the second. Finally, he said something. Yeosang looked up towards his boyfriend’s face to hear, well, not exactly what he was looking for. “What’s your color, baby?”

 

Yeosang’s fists clenched. Seonghwa knew what the hell he was doing to Yeosang, he knew how much Yeosang wanted this, but he just  _ had  _ to drag things out - and be the sweetest, most kind-hearted person at the same time he was driving Yeosang crazy. “Green, hyung, I’m green. Just, please, do something.”

 

“I still need you to answer my question. Until I get a satisfactory response, you don’t get anything.” Seonghwa almost laughed. He was in the same position as Yeosang in the way that he’d been deprived of the other boy for a week, but Seonghwa would rather tease Yeosang past his breaking point then take things quickly and have them be over before they even started. Besides, Seonghwa wanted to see Yeosang utterly blissed out, shaking under him, completely spent. After a week of nothing except tension, it was the least Seonghwa could want. As soon as the fan had gifted him the golden handcuffs, Seonghwa’s mind came here. Pretty discreetly, if he did say so himself, he had looked over to Yeosang with the cuffs still in his hand, and the younger boy had gotten the message, his cheeks flushing the smallest amount.

 

“Both, hyung.” Yeosang’s voice was louder this time. “I’m desperate. I wanted to tease you because I wanted attention.” His cheeks burned. Yeosang bit his lip harshly, trying to distract himself from the fact that he had gotten so worked up from Seonghwa’s few words and attitude alone.

 

“Was that so hard, baby?” Finally, Seonghwa looked down. His eyes darkened upon seeing Yeosang already red in the face, lower lip between his teeth. “You look gorgeous like this.” He commented, bringing a hand up to trail down Yeosang’s jawline. The younger boy bit back a plea for more and leaned into the fleeting touch. “And as much as I’d love to let you have what you want right now, I can’t let that happen. I had to deal with you teasing me all day, now, didn’t I? So I regret to say this, but it’s gonna take more than just wanting me to have me.”

 

“Seonghwa-hyung, please,” Yeosang squeezed his eyes shut, pouring all his willpower into not bucking his hips up into nothing. All Seonghwa’s words were heating the pool of want that rested deep inside of Yeosang’s stomach. “Please, I don’t just want you, alright? I need this, I need you,  _ please. _ ”

 

“You’re cute, baby.” Seonghwa bent forward so that he was at eye level with Yeosang, who couldn’t decide whether or not he wanted to scowl at Seonghwa for denying him what he wanted, or to plead silently with just his eyes. “I bet you really wanna touch yourself, isn’t that right?” When Yeosang didn’t answer, and instead just averted his eyes, gazing towards the floor, Seonghwa laughed. “Or are you already too far gone that you can’t even answer a simple question?”

 

Yeosang shook his head, trying to force his mouth to make comprehensible words come out. “Want you.”

 

“Want me to do what, baby? You really should be specific… Even if I do decide to give you what you want - which is highly unlikely - I need to be sure of what it is you’re so desperate for.” Seonghwa’s words were dripping with saccharin.

 

“Touch me.” Yeosang breathed out. “Please, hyung, want you to touch me.” Yeosang’s inner voice was yelling at him for submitting so quickly, but his hormones were thanking him, and begging him to play further into Seonghwa’s game, if only to get the touch he craved.

 

“That’s nice.” Seonghwa had to hold back his laughter when Yeosang’s eyes met his, the younger boy turning even redder from frustration. “I think you should do it yourself. Show me how much you really want me.”

 

Yeosang wanted to hit his head into the nearest hard surface. With each of Seonghwa’s sentences, Yeosang could feel his shorts tighten around him. “I can’t. You know that. Please, Seongie-hyung, I get it. I was teasing you, and I shouldn’t, but whatever, that happened and it’s over, just please, hyu-ah…” Yeosang’s pleas devolved into a choked off moan. Seonghwa had placed his hand against the prominent bulge in Yeosang’s shorts, causing the younger boy to instinctually cant his hips up off the chair. Lightly, Seonghwa ran his fingers up and down Yeosang’s clothed cock, relishing in how responsive he was to the gentlest brushes of his fingertips. “Fuck, hyung, more…”

 

Seonghwa stilled his movements and pulled his hand away, leaving Yeosang chasing only air with his hips. “I’m being more giving than I had originally planned, Sangie. You’re going to take what I give you, and if I decide you’ll get more, then you’ll get more.” He tilted his head down to make eye contact with Yeosang. “Convince me you deserve it.”

 

Yeosang groaned with frustration. He let his eyes gaze fall, and his entire body heated up when he noticed he wasn’t just slightly turned on anymore, he was embarrassingly hard, just from a few seconds of Seonghwa’s fingers. “Let me suck you off.” He said, looking back up at Seonghwa.

 

“Was that a question or an order, baby?” Seonghwa asked with a wicked grin. “You know I’ll only consider one of those options.”

 

“Please, hyung, can I please suck you off?” Yeosang asked through gritted teeth. He despised the fact that Seonghwa acting all dominant and cocky and  _ aggravating  _ affected him so goddamn much. He tried pouring as much anger into his voice as he could, but his accompaniment of a glare dissipated when Seonghwa ran a hand down his chest, fingers brushing the soft cotton.

 

“If you really want to, baby.” Seonghwa’s voice had practically no emotion to it, and if anything, that spurred on Yeosang even more. He’d make Seonghwa a mess from his mouth alone if it was the last thing he’d do.

 

“Yeah. I want to. Kinda why I offered, y’know?” Yeosang spat, his pout clear on his face.

 

“Such a bratty mouth, my god…” Seonghwa said airily. “Good thing you’re gonna put it to good use, right?” Yeosang didn’t move, and instead sat back against the chair almost expectantly. “Why aren’t you moving?” He questioned pointing to the small floor space in front of him.

 

“You really want me on the floor?” Yeosang groaned. “If I had use of my hands I think I’d punch you.”

 

“Don’t forget, baby, I could just walk out at any moment. Lock the door and leave, and you’d be sitting here, hard and leaking for only me, for as long as I deemed fit.” Seonghwa declared. “But I don’t think you want that. So get over here, on your knees, and suck me like you said you would.”

 

“Why the hell do I put up with you?” Yeosang asked. He shuffled forward a bit awkwardly before dropping from the chair onto his knees. He wobbled for a moment, almost crashing forwards, before Seonghwa helped him regain his balance with a hand threaded through his hair.

 

Seonghwa smiled sweetly as he pushed Yeosang’s bangs out of his eyes. “Because you love me, baby.”

 

Yeosang grunted in response. His eyes dropped Seonghwa’s gaze, and he instead centered his focus on the growing tent in Seonghwa’s sweatpants. Seonghwa wanted to deprive Yeosang of his hands, so the blonde would just have to accept whatever Yeosang gave. He bent forward, connecting his mouth to the small exposed patch of skin right above the waistband of Seonghwa’s sweatpants, and sucked hard, nipping at the skin and loving how - even if Seonghwa tried to hide it - he could feel the older boy tense.

 

“Yeosang.” Seonghwa was much better than Yeosang in the regard that he was able to control his voice through his arousal. “I told you to do something, didn’t I?”

 

“I don’t know how you really want me to start, hyungie,” Yeosang’s voice was pumped full of mock innocence. “I can’t use my hands, so how does hyung want me to be able to suck him?” Yeosang grinned when he felt Seonghwa’s hand tighten in his hair to the point of near pain.

 

“You really can't think of another way to get my pants off? You're that far into your own head that you're thinking the only thing your pretty little mouth is for is pleasing me? So fucking pathetic, Yeosang.” Seonghwa growled, pulling on Yeosang’s hair a little, just to wipe the triumphant smirk off of his face. He let go of Yeosang and lightly pushed him backwards so that his back rested against the front two legs of the chair and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his sweats. “Just look at you now…” He taunted, pulling his pants down at a snail’s pace. “Already wrecked just from the thought of getting your mouth around me.”

 

Yeosang whined as Seonghwa continued to pull down his sweats at a rate so slow Yeosang was convinced time was going backwards, phrases like “just fucking hurry up” spilling from his lips. Seonghwa laughed as he gripped Yeosang by the hair again, harder than the first time, and pulling him forward. His other hand finished pulling down his sweatpants, proceeding to kick them off the rest of the way, and Yeosang was greeted with a sight he hadn’t expected, but was more than pleased to see. Seonghwa had done a very rare-for-Seonghwa thing, and skipped underwear, making him bare from the waist down, right in Yeosang’s line of sight.

 

Yeosang’s mouth fell slightly ajar, and the buildup of saliva that had been collecting in his mouth had slipped out the corners of it. If Yeosang could actually move his hands, he’d have wiped the spit from his mouth. But he couldn’t, which meant he was literally drooling over the sight of his boyfriend’s cock. But to be fair, Seonghwa’s cock was worth marveling over. It was just a bit longer than average, and curved in a way that always touched Yeosang in the right spots; just a few shades darker than his normal skin tone and flushed the prettiest of pinks. And apparently, it was the impetus that caused Yeosang to tilt his head up towards Seonghwa and beg, “Hyung, please, please let me suck you, I want you in my mouth, please…”

 

Seonghwa licked his lips and used the grip he had on Yeosang’s hair to guide him towards his cock, muttering, “C’mon, baby, show me you deserve to be touched.”

 

Yeosang whined in response, opening his mouth and leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head of Seonghwa’s cock, his eyes fluttering shut. To say that Yeosang enjoyed having Seonghwa in his mouth was an understatement. Not only did Yeosang have an oral fixation that involved needing to have something in his mouth when he was stressed or angry or anxious, he was intoxicated by everything related to having his lips around Seonghwa. The heaviness against his tongue, the way his jaw would ache when Seonghwa got rough, the taste of salty precum dripping into his mouth, and the way he would feel Seonghwa twitch inside of him before nearing his release were all magical to Yeosang.

 

He swirled his tongue around Seonghwa’s tip in a lazy manner that made the older boy groan above him, whispering curses under his breath. Yeosang dug his tongue into the slit of Seonghwa’s cock and hummed softly, knowing how the vibrations of it all drove Seonghwa crazy. Seonghwa bit back a moan, silent as he pushed Yeosang’s head farther down his length. Looking up at Seonghwa through long eyelashes, Yeosang thanked God for not burdening him with a gag reflex and pushed himself down all the way to the base of Seonghwa’s cock. Maintaining eye contact with Seonghwa as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around him was the first thing that allowed Yeosang to draw a moan - low pitched, coming from the back of his throat - from Seonghwa. Feeling confident, Yeosang started to repeat his actions, increasing in frequency and speed until Seonghwa was panting, both hands in Yeosang’s hair, whispering his name like a prayer.

 

“Sangie-” Seonghwa threw his head back, not resisting the urge to stop himself from bucking into the warmth of Yeosang’s mouth, his skin burning hot from the constant wet heat. “Yeosangie, baby,  _ fuck,  _ pull off… If you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum, and I still need to fucking fuck the tease out of you-”

 

Yeosang giggled around Seonghwa’s cock, the intense vibrations making the blonde’s eyes roll back in his head. Yeosang paid no mind to Seonghwa’s warning, lightly grazing his teeth against the vein on the underside of his cock and giving himself a mental high-five when a high pitched moan was dragged from out of Seonghwa. His pride only lasted a moment though, broken into pieces when Seonghwa’s hand gripped his hair the tightest it had, his nails scratching against his scalp, and harshly pulled Yeosang off his cock, a loud pop reverberating through the room. Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa, pupils blown wide with lust, and whimpered when the older boy growled. “Get up. On the bed. Now. Face down, ass up, or you’re really gonna be in for it.”

 

Yeosang ducked his head in near shame. Getting up from his knees to his feet without the use of his arms wasn’t exactly the easiest, but being a dancer at least made him able to get up fairly quickly. As he walked over to his bed, his back to Seonghwa, he heard him say “So fucking pathetic. So desperate for my cum that you can’t listen to simple orders.” and whined. Part of him wanted to look back at Seonghwa, but the smarter part of him knew that it would only invoke more of the boy’s anger. He was silent as he clambered onto his bed, his clothes already sticking to him from the layer of sweat that had built up when he had been losing himself in the pleasure of sucking Seonghwa off. Getting into the position Seonghwa had ordered was difficult without having his arms to balance on, and it ended with Yeosang’s face pressed into his pillow, practically smothered by it.

 

He needed to turn his head to the side to be able to breathe, and he opted for the side that wouldn’t be facing Seonghwa, not daring to provoke the boy more than he already had. His back was arched at an awkward angle, legs bent under him and spread to try and compensate for the leverage his arms couldn’t give him. He could only imagine how pathetically desperate he looked, and the thought sent another flare of heat through his body. It took everything Yeosang had in him to not let his hips drop to the mattress and start grinding on it like a bitch in heat.

 

Yeosang practically jumped out of his skin when he felt Seonghwa’s hand rest on his lower back, the surprise touch setting his nerve endings alight. “Before anything, tell me your color and our safeword.”

 

“I’m green, hyung, I’m green. A-And it’s drone.” Yeosang’s voice was breathier than he would have liked to admit.

 

“Good boy. Always remember you can use it at any time, love.” Seonghwa’s hand was rubbing Yeosang’s back soothingly, and the younger tried to arch his back even further to get more of the soft feeling. But as soon as he had started, he stopped his motions. “It’s a shame you can’t be that good all the time. Then we wouldn’t be here, now, would we?” After a few heartbeats of silence, Seonghwa’s voice got deeper when he spat, “I asked you a goddamn question, Yeosang.”

 

“No, Seonghwa-hyung, we wouldn’t be here if I was acting good.” Yeosang sounded defeated, even ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry…” He mumbled, his legs starting to tremble underneath him.

 

“Sorry for what?” Seonghwa asked. The typical caring tone that was normally in his voice was nowhere to be found. “And I told you I wanted you with your ass in the air. Are you really losing stamina that quickly? I expect better from you.”

 

Yeosang bit back a high-pitched whine and re-adjusted his position, ignoring the dull ache in his arms and slight burn in his legs. “I’m sorry for not listening to you and not pulling off like you-” Yeosang practically choked when Seonghwa’s hand snaked under Yeosang’s propped up body and slid down his stomach before resting on top of his straining cock. “Like you told me to.” The last part of Yeosang’s sentence came out rushed and slightly slurred.

 

“You know, I could see it in your eyes that it was more than just disobedience. You didn’t want to stop for a reason that was more than to not listen to me.” Seonghwa stated, moving his palm in a way that put a constant pressure against Yeosang’s cock, regardless of the awkward angle. “What was it?”

 

“S’embarra- _ ah _ -ssing.” Yeosang mumbled, his admission broken by a low moan. His hands clenched into fists when Seonghwa palmed him roughly, rubbing the material of his athletic shorts against him in all the ways so wrong they felt right. A stern ‘tell me’ escaped Seonghwa’s lips, and Yeosang inhaled shakily. “Like having you in my mouth. Like making you feel good. Like tasting you. Like when you cum because of me. Like when you force me to take all of you.” With every reason Yeosang gave, Seonghwa increased the pressure he put on Yeosang’s cock, causing the younger boy to end his list of reasons with a near sob.

 

“Cockslut.” Seonghwa muttered, retracting his hand and laughing when Yeosang rolled his hips down into nothing but air. “You always appear to be so fucking cute for the cameras, except maybe a few moments. Looking angelic, even. But you’re nothing of the sort, now, are you? Do you even know how much of a fucking sinful tease you can be? Maybe you do, Yeosang, maybe you just act the way you do because you’re just so hungry for my cock.”

 

Yeosang tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs for what had to be the fourth time tonight, to - obviously - no avail. Everything about the way Seonghwa was speaking, how small and dirty it made Yeosang feel, sent hot flashes of desire spiraling down Yeosang’s spine. All he wanted was to be touched, have something, anything, to relieve the pain his hard-on brought him. “Hyung, please, want your hands, anything…” Yeosang’s words were muffled from his face being pushed into the pillow.

 

“That’s funny, Sangie. Like you actually deserve it.” Seonghwa’s hands hooked around Yeosang’s shorts but didn’t yet move them from their position. “You must think that being a disobedient little tease is gonna get you what you want.” His fists closed, and he yanked Yeosang’s shorts, along with his boxers, down his legs. It forced them together, causing his hips to slightly drop. Seonghwa let go of the clothing, taking note of how they pooled around Yeosang’s bent knees. “What? You really can’t take these off yourself?”

 

“No, hyung,” Yeosang whined, his hips stuttering into the air as if that would bring him any relief. “No, I can’t. Please, hyungie, Seongie-hyung, I need you to touch me.” Yeosang’s lack of arm mobility meant he couldn’t prop himself to look down underneath him, but he didn’t need the visual to know how wrecked he already looked. Whole body flushed red, cock hanging heavy between his legs, already dripping onto the fresh sheets below him.

 

Seonghwa didn’t respond, but gently maneuvered Yeosang’s clothing down and off the rest of his legs before turning and walking away. Yeosang could hear him lightly padding around the bedroom, but couldn’t muster up the energy to crane his neck uncomfortably to see what his boyfriend was doing. Judging by the rustling that came from an area right not next to Yeosang’s bed but near it, Yeosang could deduce that Seonghwa was rummaging through the nightstand a few paces away from him. The unmistakable clicking of the cap of a lube bottle certified Yeosang’s predictions. He was silent as he listened for Seonghwa’s footsteps to come back around to the bed.

 

After what felt like ages to Yeosang, Seonghwa returned to Yeosang’s bed and settled his own weight on it, directly behind Yeosang. Yeosang’s face might be mostly immobilized by a pillow, but that didn’t stop the delicate scent of roses from floating into his senses. “Hyung,” Yeosang whined, his legs squeezing together. “Why do you always use that one?”

 

“You’re my rose boy, baby,” Seonghwa said softly, one of his hands resting gently on Yeosang’s waist. “It’s only fitting, don’t you think?” Before Yeosang got a chance to answer, one of Seonghwa’s fingers was probing around his entrance, circling it without pushing in. Yeosang couldn’t stop a gasp from escaping his lips - not only was the action abrupt and seemingly out of nowhere, Seonghwa’s fingers were damn cold. “Yeosangie, with your face in the pillow like that, your voice is muffled and I can’t hear you very clearly. If you need to use your safeword, I also want you to snap your fingers when you say it. That way even if I can’t hear your voice clearly, I’ll be able to see your hands and hear the snap. Okay? I want you to repeat what I said, I need to make sure you understand.”

 

“Yeah, hyung, that’s okay. Snap in addition to the safeword if I need it. I got it, Seongie-hyung, I do, please, just touch me already.” Yeosang’s head was practically swimming, already melted from the feather-light touches against his hole. He couldn’t help but to push back against Seonghwa’s finger, desperately trying to make it go inside. The hand on Yeosang’s waist stilled his hips.

 

“You take what I give you, Yeosang. Don’t try and get more, or I stop everything. And the only way I’ll let you get off is by rutting against your bed like a hot and bothered bitch.” Seonghwa pulled his finger back, letting Yeosang whine out a complaint before roughly shoving his finger inside the younger boy, smirking as a high-pitched gasp fell from his lips. Seonghwa could see the way Yeosang’s legs were shaking - it wasn’t a hard thing to notice - but wasn’t sure if it was from the exertion of holding himself up or the willpower he was exercising trying to not push back against Seonghwa’s finger. With each shallow thrust of his finger, Seonghwa bent it at a different angle - ceaselessly rubbing Yeosang’s walls while purposely missing the one spot Yeosang wanted him to hit the most. Yeosang’s pleas for more increased in both volume and pitch, and Seonghwa decided it was time to let Yeosang graduate from just one finger. He pulled his finger out of Yeosang, and poured the lube out on his hand, the cold, pink-tinted liquid drenching his hand from fingertips to palm.

 

Harshly and without warning, Seonghwa used his grip on Yeosang’s waist to pull him back against his hand, three fingers slipping inside of Yeosang with a fair amount of ease, the lube helping the slide. A broken moan was ripped from Yeosang’s throat, the dark-haired boy not expecting the sudden increase of fingers at all. Whereas Seonghwa just using one finger to open Yeosang up was soft and teasing, purposefully avoiding Yeosang’s most sensitive spot, Seonghwa’s usage of three fingers enacted the exact opposite actions. His movements were quick and harsh - but not at all sloppy - and with every thrust of his fingers, he dragged his fingertips over Yeosang’s prostate, unrelenting in the intense pressure he applied to the bundle of nerves at a constant rate. Yeosang’s legs were shaking so much they were practically vibrating, the constant stimulation against his prostate coupled with no relief for his aching cock bringing him nearly to tears.

 

Yeosang almost didn’t register that Seonghwa had worked a fourth finger in - he was too focused on trying to hold his position like Seonghwa had wanted him to while also trying to keep himself from letting saliva spill from his mouth against his newly washed pillowcase. But when Seonghwa crooked his fingers in just the right way, dragging each fingertip against Yeosang’s prostate with an almost overwhelming amount of pressure, the younger boy let out a loud, drawn-out moan, whimpering, “Seongie-hyung, hyung, m’gonna cum, please-”

 

It was exactly what Seonghwa needed to hear. He quickly pulled his fingers out of Yeosang and reached under him, wrapping his hand tightly around the base of Yeosang’s cock, ending his impending orgasm before it could start. A strangled cry forced its way out of Yeosang’s mouth as he bucked his hips forward, trying to chase the climax that Seonghwa wouldn’t let him reach. “Fuck- Hyung, god fucking damnit, I was so close-” Yeosang’s bound hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white.

 

“I know you were, baby. Hence why I stopped.” Seonghwa’s tone was practically patronizing, and with every whimper Yeosang gave, he tightened his hold around the younger boy’s base until his mewling stopped. “Doesn’t feel good to be teased, does it?” Seonghwa’s hand left Yeosang’s waist to instead rest against his shoulder, rubbing it gently, a clear juxtaposition to the harsh grip he had around Yeosang’s cock. “Face me. I want to look at you.”

 

Yeosang groaned, the dizziness from his interrupted orgasm starting to fade, and pushed his head farther into the pillow. His strength was gone for the most part, his limbs trembling as he struggled to lean backwards, picking his head up and turning his neck so that when his head once more hit the pillow with a dull thump, he was looking directly into Seonghwa’s eyes. The blonde smirked, removing both of his hands from Yeosang’s body. “You’re especially beautiful like this…” He murmured, reaching down to lazily stroke himself, low moans spilling from his lips. Yeosang was whining, wishing he could be the one to have his hand around Seonghwa and make him sound like that. “Can you sit up for me? Back against the wall?”

 

Nodding, Yeosang squeezed his eyes shut. His legs trembled violently as he started to sit up, beads of sweat rolling down his back. It took more than a few moments, but Yeosang eventually reached the point where he was stable sitting back on his heels. His back was pressed flush against the cool wall, and he faced Seonghwa with his legs spread, lower half on full display. The way Seonghwa was looking at Yeosang made it appear like he was studying the boy, scrutinizing every aspect of him. Yeosang tried to push his legs together, but Seonghwa grabbed him by the knees and forced his legs farther apart, a small whine escaping his lips. Against his better judgement, Yeosang looked down and moaned at the sight of himself. His cock was flushed red, especially at its head, and curved up against his stomach. Now that he was sitting up, his shirt had fallen back into place, and a precum stain was already forming against the cloth. Pathetic. When Yeosang looked back up at Seonghwa, there were tears in his eyes.

 

“Give me your color, baby. And tell me how your wrists feel.” Seonghwa’s sharp gaze hadn’t lost its intensity, but Yeosang could detect hints of care in it.

 

“Still green, and they’re sore.” Yeosang tried to pull out of the cuffs once more, just for good measure. “Sore, but okay. I… I kinda like it.” His eyes dropped to the floor when he noticed how Seonghwa’s eyes darkened at his admission.

 

Seonghwa lowered himself onto the bed in front of Yeosang, dropping the bottle of lube and an unopened condom next to him. “You like it?” He questioned, reaching for the bottle and twisting its cap off. Yeosang nodded, his face burning, but Seonghwa demanded a verbal response. When Yeosang did what Seonghwa asked, the older boy smiled, and started to let the contents of the bottle drip out over Yeosang’s cock. The pink-tinged liquid almost matched Yeosang’s cock in color, causing Seonghwa to laugh lowly in the back of his throat. From the way Yeosang’s arms flexed behind him, it was obvious the boy was trying to work his way out of the cuffs, most likely to try and wrap his hand around himself, using his body heat to offset the ice cold liquid being drizzled over him.

 

“Hyung, fuck, that’s cold-” Yeosang whined, his voice shaky and high pitched. “Please, Seonghwa-hyung, please, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you earlier and I’m sorry I was teasing you all day, please, I need you, it hurts, hyung…”

 

“Such a pathetic, desperate, fucking cockslut, Yeosangie, aren’t you?” Seonghwa questioned, his voice taunting Yeosang more and more with every syllable. “So sweet, so innocent on the outside, but you’re really just desperate to be touched in any way you’ll get it. Isn’t that right?” On Seonghwa’s last question, he wrapped a hand around Yeosang’s cock and started to stroke the younger boy slowly. The action made Yeosang brokenly cry out, his hips jerking up to try and get Seonghwa’s minimalistic pace to increase. Seonghwa used his other hand to hold Yeosang’s hips down, a firm glare directed towards him adding to the force keeping his hips against the mattress. Seonghwa pulled his hand off so he could add more lube to his palm, the excessive amount of it causing the room to flood with the scent of roses.

 

Seonghwa despised making messes, but he loved making Yeosang a mess. The younger boy would get more and more worked up the messier and wetter he got, and Seonghwa intended to bring Yeosang both to and past his breaking point. His hand was drenched, some of the rosy liquid already spilling from his palm onto the blankets, and when he circled his hand around Yeosang once more, the dark-haired boy’s response - instinctively trying to thrust up into the feeling - caused a lewd, wet sound to emanate throughout the room. Yeosang’s face turned cherry red. When this sort of thing had happened in the past, Yeosang would always get embarrassed by the noise and how much of a turn-on he considered it to be, and hide his face in his hands. But with everything from his shoulders downwards out of commission, Yeosang had nowhere to hide, leaving his flushed face exposed to Seonghwa.

 

Seonghwa kept repeating his motions, his pace never consistent. Yeosang’s moans and whimpers were breathy and haphazard, lacking a rhythm in the same way that Seonghwa’s hand around Yeosang’s cock lacked rhythm. The room was silent except for the loud, wet, skin on skin sounds, and Yeosang’s soft gasps and pleads for more. “Tell me, Yeosang, what made you think teasing me would get you somewhere good?” As Seonghwa said Yeosang’s name, he swiped his thumb over the head of Yeosang’s cock, digging it harshly into the slit, bringing forth a strangled moan from the younger.

 

“Just, ah, fuck-” Yeosang wanted to throw his head back in a mix of frustration and pleasure, but that would only end in his head slamming into the wall right behind him, and that wasn’t something Yeosang could say he was into. His legs were shaking, and he kept trying to roll his hips up into Seonghwa’s grasp on him, but to no avail. “W-Wanted your attention…” Yeosang groaned, stuttering when Seonghwa once again thumbed over the head of his cock, applying a relentless pressure that had Yeosang squirming. “Missed you, hyung, fuck-”

 

Seonghwa was listening quietly, increasing his pace until Yeosang fell back against the wall, unable to find the energy that would allow him to try and match the rolls of his hips with the pace Seonghwa had been working his cock at. “Did you now?” Seonghwa’s composure was untainted, a complete difference from Yeosang who was about to lose himself for the second time. “Don’t you think just telling me would get my attention in a better way than you acting like a brat? Or do you just not care about the type of attention you get as long as it’s some attention.”

 

Yeosang’s eyes were squeezed shut, his head hanging forward. With the amount of sweat that had been building up on his legs from trying to balance himself on his calves and heels, he had started to lose a fair amount of his balance. Everything was just too much, from the endless pressure around his cock to the way Seonghwa was speaking to him made Yeosang wobble dangerously on the precipice of climax. “Seonghwa-hyung, please-” Yeosang was barely able to choke out those few words. “Hyung, please, please, I need to cum, please, Seonghwa-hyung…” Yeosang threw his head back, just centimeters away from hitting the wall, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Small whines were falling from his lips, his chest heaving. He could feel his stomach start to tighten up, he could see the world start to go white hot behind his eyes…

 

And once again, Seonghwa tightly gripped the base of Yeosang’s cock, squeezing tightly for a moment before letting go and leaving the younger boy with no contact whatsoever. A loud sob was torn from the depths of Yeosang’s throat, and as the satisfaction of release was taken from him once again, the hot tears that had been building behind his eyes spilled over the edge. He fell forwards, forehead knocking against Seonghwa’s shoulder. He was shaking, tears flowing from his eyes at a pace equal to his racing heart rate. “Hurts, hyungie, it fucking hurts, please- please, I need you to touch me please, Seonghwa-hyung, it hurts.” Yeosang shuddered as one of Seonghwa’s hands snaked up his back, lightly massaging in between his shoulderblades. Yeosang’s hyperactive breathing had started to calm down, and his streams of tears had stopped flowing, but the drying tracks still drew his eyelashes into clumps and turned his already flushed face blotchy. Yeosang’s body felt like it was burning up, all his nerve endings set alight.

 

“You’re being so good for me, Sangie,” Seonghwa praised, bending down to place the lightest of kisses against the top of Yeosang’s head. “But that still doesn’t excuse your earlier behavior. Lie down now, either on your stomach or back, whichever you prefer.”

 

“O-Okay…” Yeosang stammered. He wished he could lie on his back - he’d be able to see Seonghwa that way. But the golden cuffs that had been plaguing him this entire time would be digging into the soft skin of his lower back, something that Yeosang most definitely didn’t want. Slowly and shakily, Yeosang leaned back off of Seonghwa’s shoulder, making quick eye contact with him before lowering his gaze. He let himself fall back against his bed, face bouncing against his pillow, stomach pressed flat against the mattress. Sure, Yeosang’s lower back was saved from the handcuffs, but his cock was now trapped between his bedsheets and his stomach, resulting in a constant rough friction. Yeosang was already sensitive beyond belief, but he couldn’t stop himself from slowly rocking against the covers, trying to ease some of the aching.

 

“You’re face down again, so I need you to tell me - clearly - what our extra rule is. And tell me your color.” Seonghwa ordered, moving behind Yeosang with the bottle of lube in one hand and wrapped condom in the other.

 

As the sound of the foil wrapper tearing filled the room, Yeosang’s shaky voice joined it - although he tried to make his voice as steady and clear as possible. “Snap in addition to the safe word if I need to use it; green.” Yeosang’s sentence was rushed, his fists clenching and unclenching against the small of his back.

 

“That’s my good boy…” Seonghwa groaned as he rolled down the condom, pausing for a moment to lightly palm himself. “You really wanna make up for being so disobedient earlier, don’t you? Wanna be my good boy so you can get my cock?” Yeosang’s blood ran hot. He couldn’t decide what he liked better - Seonghwa praising him or Seonghwa making him feel utterly humiliated.

 

“Please, hyung. Please, I’ll be a good boy, I  _ am  _ a good boy,  _ your  _ good boy, please.” Yeosang’s hips were still driving themselves down into the fluffed up blankets, the sheets rucking up and bunching up under his cock, making him crave the feeling of friction even more, sending him into an endless spiral. Yeosang froze when he felt Seonghwa’s hands on the backs of his thighs, spreading them apart. Yeosang’s breath quickened, and he let his eyes flutter shut as he awaited the feeling of fullness that Seonghwa just didn’t seem to want to give him. Whining, he pushed his hips back, trying to get a feel of where Seonghwa was and why the hell he wasn’t inside of him already. “Seonghwa-hyung, just fucking fuck me already. Please.”

 

Seonghwa laughed, the sound cold and clipped off. “I don’t like how impatient you’re getting. Tell me, Yeosangie, how much do you really want this?”

 

Yeosang’s cock twitched from Seonghwa’s words alone. Voice muffled, he begged, “Please, hyung… I know I was bad earlier, but I’m being good now, please, I want your cock, hyung. Filling me and stretching me and fucking wrecking me, please, Seongie-hyung, please, please, pl-” Yeosang’s repetitive pleas were cut off by a low groan of “Oh, fuck-” as Seonghwa started to push into him without warning. Seonghwa would normally give Yeosang time to adjust, but that gentle side was nowhere to be found. He kept pushing into the younger boy until he was fully buried inside his tight heat. Both of Seonghwa’s hands were splayed on either side of Yeosang’s shoulders to keep himself upright, his legs falling over Yeosang’s thighs and further pinning him in place.

 

Seonghwa was more than grateful for his upper body strength - holding himself above Yeosang with only balancing on his hands and using all of his lower body to push against and into Yeosang’s lithe body required more than minimal effort. With the close proximity, he could hear Yeosang’s soft panting and almost inaudible begs for more. Seonghwa’s hips snapped forwards, making Yeosang cry out, trying to push his hips back against Seonghwa, desperate to take more of him. Seonghwa groaned as he supported all his weight on one hand, using the other to press Yeosang into the mattress by his slender waist, stopping any movement. “You take what I fucking give you, Yeosang.” He growled, punctuating his sentence with a particularly hard thrust. “Screw up one more time and my ultimatum holds true. Do you understand?” Seonghwa sneered, his thrusts never increasing from their lazy speed, instead only moving up in intensity. Yeosang wished he could do something - anything, even something as simple as knotting his hands in the sheets underneath him and squeezing the life out of them to distract himself from the torturous pace Seonghwa had set. The feeling of Seonghwa’s body weight pinning him against the mattress coupled with the immobility of his arms just made him feel so helpless, so powerless… And he loved every moment of it. “Answer me.” Seonghwa commanded, his hand still firmly pressing down on Yeosang’s waist.

 

“Yes, yes, hyung, I understand,” Yeosang’s body was trembling, each nerve being set on fire from a combination of Seonghwa’s warning and the way he could feel Seonghwa reach deeper and deeper inside of him with each accented thrust. “I’m sorry, please, I need you, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, just fucking  _ please _ , hyung-”

 

Seonghwa gave him no verbal response. His hand left Yeosang’s waist - and was pleased to see how Yeosang didn’t move - and he put it back down in its original position on the mattress. He let out a groan of satisfaction after he was finally able to redistribute his weight between his arms. Seonghwa had been intimate with Yeosang more than enough times; by this point, he knew how to find the younger boy’s sweet spot within the first two thrusts, but now, he was enjoying missing it on purpose and dragging small whines out of Yeosang. But soon enough, Seonghwa had given up on just teasing Yeosang - and teasing himself by association. He leaned back, bringing his hands off the bed, and grabbed the connecting chain of the handcuffs, yanking them up towards himself and making Yeosang arch his back in only the prettiest of ways. With the new angle, Seonghwa began to drive his hips into Yeosang harder and faster than before, the loud sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room.

 

When Yeosang had been lying down, his moans were able to be muffled by the pillow he’d been biting down on. But now, his upper body lifted off the bed by his handcuffs alone, he had no barrier between his sounds and the outside world. The angle at which his back was bent, the harsh way the metal of the cuffs were digging into his wrists, and the intensity at which Seonghwa was - finally - hitting his prostate, all made Yeosang’s moans increase in volume, frequency, and pitch, the constant stream occasionally interrupted by breathy curses or cries of Seonghwa’s name. “Hyung, fuck, gonna cum, please, let me, please let me, please-” Yeosang’s neglected cock was aching, begging for release as hard as Yeosang was.

 

“Not until I do, baby. You know the rules.” Low moans were spilling from Seonghwa’s lips. The way Yeosang was starting to clench down around him, drawing him in farther was making Seonghwa’s head spin, his hips stuttering into Yeosang even harder. His pace was relentless, thrusts becoming less strategic and more sloppy as he chased his orgasm, grip on the handcuffs tightening. With one last thrust, Seonghwa let out a loud, deep moan of Yeosang’s name, eyes squeezing shut as his body went hot. His whole body shook for a moment before stilling, and he dropped his hold on the handcuffs, Yeosang falling back down on the bed. Seonghwa spilled into the condom as Yeosang tightened around him, and whispered in a raspy voice, “Okay, Sangie, cum for me.”

 

Yeosang’s voice was tight as he whimpered out a “Thank you, hyung…”, the few words muffled from the way his face had hit the pillow. His eyes rolled into the back, seeing white and nothing else. The white ropes of cum painted his stomach - and the bottom of his shirt - and the mattress underneath him, and from the way Yeosang was face down on the bed, the part of his shirt that wasn’t directly hit was resting in the small pool of cum that had streaked across the bed. He felt boneless, twitching against the bed as he tried to calm his now erratic breathing. He barely registered the feeling of Seonghwa’s hands against the cuffs binding his wrists, but he felt it nonetheless. He waited in silence, save for his ragged breaths, for Seonghwa to unlock the handcuffs, remove them, and then gather Yeosang in his arms to tell him what a good boy he had been, but it never came. Seonghwa just traced his fingers lightly over the gilded metal as he slowly pulled out, a hitch in Yeosang’s labored breathing coming with it. He carded a hand through his hair, trying to push the sweat-covered waves out of his eyes, but the locks didn’t budge. He shivered as he pulled the condom off of himself and tied it, leaning over to drop the rubber into the waste bin conveniently placed next to Yeosang’s bed. His cum was starting to cool and dry on him - an insanely uncomfortable feeling - so he reached over the entirety of the bed to grab a tissue and wipe himself down with it before crumbling the soft paper up and letting it fall into the waste bin.

 

“Hyung?” Yeosang’s voice was small and soft. “Are you, y’know, gonna take the cuffs off now?” He was trying to make his tone seem curious and fairly neutral, but the way his voice cracked mid-sentence betrayed his true desperation.

 

“Not at all.” Seonghwa stated simply. “You were so desperate to be touched earlier, begging for me… There’s no way I could be done with you now. Sit up, baby.” He had the kindness to help Yeosang in switching position, but his dark stare never left the other boy.

 

“You’re… Seonghwa-hyung, I can’t, I just…” Yeosang’s mouth was hanging open, his whole body hot and flushed. The wall now once again against his back was cold, but even the smooth coolness couldn’t offset how hot Yeosang’s skin felt.

 

“You will, Yeosang. You wanted me to touch you, and I am. You should be grateful.” Seonghwa’s glance was borderline predatory, looking at Yeosang like he was his next meal. He leaned closer to Yeosang, checking his always expressive eyes for any signs that he truly didn’t want to continue. Seeing none, he grinned, and continued to bend forwards until his lips came in contact with Yeosang’s forehead. His skin was slick with sweat, but it didn’t stop Seonghwa from pressing a soft kiss there, smiling against his skin. He leaned back, never losing the intense eye contact, and slowly backed away farther down the bed until his face was settled in between Yeosang’s legs. “God, Sangie, everything about you is just so cute.” Seonghwa’s breath was hitting Yeosang’s cock like it was a secret weapon Seonghwa had deployed to try and keep Yeosang hard. It worked. Yeosang was tensing, and he shook as Seonghwa spread his legs before bringing his palms to Yeosang’s thighs and pinning him down. Yeosang gulped, eyes falling anywhere but down in front of him, but his gaze snapped down after Seonghwa delivered a light slap to Yeosang’s inner thigh, growling “Look at me.”

 

Seonghwa dipped his head down, tongue snaking out of his mouth to lightly lick at the head of Yeosang’s cock, the taste of lube and Yeosang’s cooling cum entering his mouth. Seonghwa had always insisted the rose-scented lube tasted like flowers, but Yeosang never agreed, questioning him with a “How the hell would you know what a flower tastes like?” Seonghwa continued to gently swirl his tongue around Yeosang’s tip until the dark-haired boy was back to being fully hard. He looked up once to make sure Yeosang’s eyes were still on him before sinking down, taking in Yeosang’s entire length in one bob of his head.

 

Yeosang was twitching already. His sensitivity was overboard, and Seonghwa was merciless when it came to giving Yeosang time without stimulation. That coupled with the visual Seonghwa made him keep of the older boy going down on him, blonde waves tickling Yeosang’s lower stomach, had Yeosang already on edge. Yeosang was fully under Seonghwa’s power - Seonghwa had Yeosang pinned down, preventing him from bucking into his mouth, and Yeosang couldn’t move his arms or hands, making him unable to wind his hands into Seonghwa’s hair as some form of relief. Watching Seonghwa swallow him down and feeling his cum drying into a sticky mess on his skin made Yeosang feel utterly dirty, and he felt sinful for loving it as much as he did. Seonghwa was humming lowly with his lips stretched around Yeosang, using the same tricks the younger had used earlier to drive him crazy. And Yeosang, who had no power or authority, no mobility, had to take all of it, regardless of his sensitivity. The wet sounds from Seonghwa’s mouth were filling the room and adding a counter-melody to the symphony that were Yeosang’s breathy moans, hushed curses, high-pitched begging, and low whimpers of Seonghwa’s name.

 

Yeosang could barely choke out a warning to Seonghwa that he was on the verge of spilling over the edge once more, but Seonghwa didn’t need any verbal warning signs. He could feel Yeosang’s thigh muscles twitching under his hands and his fruitless attempts to both pull away from Seonghwa and thrust up into his mouth. Seonghwa looked up through half-lidded eyes, long eyelashes adding to the sultry look, and made eye-contact with Yeosang. It was what drove the younger boy over the edge, a long drawn-out whine slipping from his lips as he came into Seonghwa’s waiting mouth.

 

Seonghwa moaned as he pulled off of Yeosang, still keeping the boy’s cum inside of his mouth, covering his tongue. Normally, Seonghwa would have just swallowed, and that would be the end of that, but he still wasn’t done getting back at Yeosang for his teasing earlier. When he pushed himself up to lean close to Yeosang’s mouth, he was pleased to find that his eyes were closed, mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath. Seonghwa lifted a hand to Yeosang’s head, running his fingers through the dark hair, the other boy leaning into the soft touch. Seonghwa bent forward, touching his lips gently against Yeosang’s. And Yeosang, who hadn’t gotten the opportunity to properly kiss Seonghwa in days, eagerly kissed him back, mouth still open and spit-slick. Perfect. Seonghwa slipped his tongue into Yeosang’s pliant mouth, and almost laughed when Yeosang tensed, almost recoiling at the surprise taste of his own cum being pushed into his mouth. What Seonghwa deciphered as a curse left Yeosang’s lips. Yeosang might have been startled at first, but Seonghwa making him taste the bitterness and saltiness of his own orgasm was something he considered to be way too attractive for what it really was. Regardless, he licked into Seonghwa’s mouth, their tongues running over each other’s.

 

When Seonghwa reached down in between them with the hand not in Yeosang’s hair and roughly gripped his boyfriend’s softening cock, Yeosang let out a cry so broken it was almost pitiful. He jerked his hips away, pulling back from Seonghwa’s mouth. With a mix of spit and his own cum dribbling from the corners of his mouth, his eyes glassy from the built-up wall of tears that had formed, and Yeosang’s incessant twitching from how overstimulated he felt, he looked absolutely wrecked. He  _ was  _ absolutely wrecked. And Seonghwa was living for it. “Seong… Seonghwa-hyung, I-I… There’s no way, too sensitive, hurts…”

 

Seonghwa stilled his hand and looked deep into Yeosang’s eyes. “Baby, what’s your color? Don’t lie to me. Whatever is best for you is best for me, you know that.”

 

Regardless of all his complaining, and his beliefs that there was no way Seonghwa would be able to coax another orgasm out of him, Yeosang at least wanted to try. He had already come this far - was so far gone - and the inner masochist inside of him was coming out to play, begging for the pain and scorching heat that would come with a third orgasm. Besides, who knew when he’d get this much time alone with Seonghwa again? And Yeosang truly did want Seonghwa’s attention, so why waste it? “Green.” Yeosang spoke confidently, truth in his tone, although his word was soft and uttered brokenly.

 

“Okay, love.” Seonghwa said, starting to move his hand slowly up and down Yeosang’s cock, his thumb applying a slight pressure to the head. “You know you can back out at any time.” Yeosang nodded, already twitching, toes curling, wishing he could twist his hands into something besides into fists. Within less than a minute, the tears in Yeosang’s eyes had overflowed, the hot tracks dripping down his reddened face. His hips were stuttering off the bed erratically trying to either escape Seonghwa’s tight grip or make it go faster. It looked like Yeosang was just thrashing around, and in all honesty, the assumption wasn’t too far-fetched. His breathing was rapid, chest rising and falling at the same rate it would be after performing one of ATEEZ’s choreographies. At double speed. Ten times in a row.

 

“Seonghwa-hyung. Hyung. Fuck. Hurts.” Yeosang’s words were whispered, clipped off, staccato. He couldn’t stop his trembling, and it looked more as if he were vibrating against the wall. “Need to cum. Hurts. Hurts so good. Please. Hyung. Please.”

 

“Of course, baby, let it out.” Seonghwa’s hand sped up once more, and he watched Yeosang properly for the first time tonight. Yeosang was silent this time, his mouth hanging open as his eyes screwed shut. Seonghwa didn’t drop his gaze from Yeosang’s blissed out face - he didn’t want to - and instead felt the warmth proving Yeosang’s climax spread over his fingers. Yeosang was gasping for breath, and slumped forwards as Seonghwa took him into his arms. “Okay, love, stay right there for a moment, I’m coming right back…” Seonghwa promised, twisting around and pushing himself up off of the bed to get everything he needed: the key for the handcuffs, pajamas for both him and Yeosang to wear after they got cleaned up, and a pair of sweatpants for Yeosang to wear for the time being. Before walking back, he grabbed his abandoned sweatpants from off the floor and pulled them on, returning shortly after with the addition of tissues. Yeosang’s eyes were still closed when Seonghwa sat back down on the bed, but his breathing had started to regulate. As Seonghwa whispered quiet praises, he reached over to Yeosang’s back with the key in hand, gently twisting it into the lock. The snapping sound of the cuffs unlocking filled the room, and Seonghwa pulled them off with as much care and caution as he could manage.

 

Yeosang let out a noise that could only be described as a soft sob. He fell forwards, caught by Seonghwa, who slowly wrapped his arms around the still shaking boy. Yeosang buried his face into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck, some of his tears finding their way to the older boy’s skin. Seonghwa’s hands were running up and down Yeosang’s back, gently tracing words like “I love you” and “you’re my everything” against his heated skin.

 

As Yeosang’s tears slowed to a halt, Seonghwa began to whisper soft praises against the boy’s temple. “You did so well, love, you were so good for me, and I am beyond proud of you. You’re beautiful, and you’re strong, and you’re everything I could ever ask for. I love you, Yeosang, so much.” Yeosang just shuddered in response to Seonghwa’s words, letting the soft and sweet voice of his love bring him back to reality. Lethargically, Yeosang weakly lifted his sore arms and draped them over Seonghwa’s shoulders. If he had the strength, he would pull Seonghwa towards him. But Seonghwa seemed to understand Yeosang’s though, and lifted the younger boy up the slightest amount to pull him forward, resting him on his lap. They stayed like that for a while, just breathing and existing in each other’s presence.

 

Eventually, Seonghwa pulled Yeosang’s arms off from around him and brought his wrists up to his mouth. Thankfully, they weren’t extremely red, but it was clear to see there were marks and indents on his skin. Lightly, Seonghwa began to pepper kisses along the slightly reddened skin, decorating Yeosang’s wrists with all the care in the world. Yeosang’s breathing had finally reached a normal rate, and his aching arms were starting to feel the slightest bit better. Seonghwa moved away from Yeosang’s wrists, gently bringing his arms down - Yeosang was still lacking the strength needed to keep his arms up on his own - and grabbing the tissues and sweatpants from the side of the bed. He had already used some of the tissues on the way back on himself. “Alright, love, this might not feel the best, but I gotta get you cleaned up.” Yeosang hummed in response, eyes still lazily shut. He hissed as Seonghwa ran the tissue up his length to wipe up as much of the drying cum as he could. Seonghwa’s heart constricted in his chest at Yeosang’s wincing. “Okay, Sangie, it’s over now. Let me get these pants on you, and I’ll tell you what we’re going to do next. Is that alright?” Yeosang was still silent, still only looking at the backs of his eyelids, but he nodded.

 

Seonghwa cradled Yeosang’s face in his hands for a moment, pressing chaste kisses to his forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips, before letting go to fish around for the sweatpants. He needed to get them on Yeosang all by himself, even lifting up his hips to finish pulling the clothing up, but Seonghwa couldn’t care at all. “Alright, we’re gonna go into the bathroom now, okay? I’ll run a bath for us, make sure you’re all cleaned up, and then we can get ready for bed. I’m going to make you some food and get you water, and while you’re eating up I’m gonna come back here and start cleaning up, getting all the dirty clothes and sheets in the laundry. I’ll come back, and then we can go into my room and just cuddle. I do wanna give you a massage though, I can’t imagine how sore your arms must be. And it’s not just that, you always work so hard. And you were so good for me tonight, so I especially want to treat you. How does that sound, love?”

 

“Good…” Yeosang mumbled, still coming out of his headspace. His eyes had opened now, and he was staring at Seonghwa with so much adoration it almost took the last of his quickly fleeting energy. “S’good, hyungie…”

 

Seonghwa smiled brightly. He got off the bed and stood up, his heart swelling in size as he looked down to see Yeosang grabbing for him, a sated, glazed over look in his eyes. Seonghwa took the changes of clean pajamas in one hand and laid them over his shoulder. Bending down, he took Yeosang’s pliant body into his arms bridal style, holding the younger boy close to his chest. Yeosang had tried to wrap his arms around Seonghwa’s neck to support himself, but Seonghwa had put an end to the futile attempt with a soft kiss to the crown of Yeosang’s head. Whenever Yeosang fell into subspace, he’d become deadweight in Seonghwa’s arms - even if he had been able to lace his arms around Seonghwa, it wouldn’t have made any difference. Seonghwa took a few moments to just stand there with Yeosang close to him, their heartbeats syncing with one another. “Love you, hyungie… Really love you.” Yeosang’s voice was low and raspy, and it made Seonghwa feel at ease with everything in the world.

 

“And I love you, baby. Really love you.” Seonghwa answered, beginning his walk towards the door. He unlocked and opened it while Yeosang cuddled up to Seonghwa’s chest, resting his ear where his heart was to both hear and feel the steadiness that was undeniably Seonghwa. Walking out into the hallway, Seonghwa almost felt sad. Sure, he’d get the rest of the night alone with Yeosang, but the walk to the bathroom was practically in the public eye compared to the privacy they’d had. But any worry or uneasiness that Seonghwa felt was erased by Yeosang’s soft whispers of just one repeated phrase.

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that was good?? I feel like a sinner goddamnit- My first explicitly smut work on here and its a kink-heavy pwp,, we love this for me agfdkjshgjh haha I hope this was enjoyable?? I'm staring at my laptop right now like 'lyss did you actually write this??' yep mhm yes I did,,,,,
> 
> Have an amazing day/night, ATINY!! Remember to smile!  
> xoxo, Lyss


End file.
